A conventional flashing device usually connected to shoes, hats or backbags includes a circuit which powers flashing members by direct currents. Nevertheless, the flashing members of the device generates luminescence which is dim and cannot satisfy the users. In order to increase the flashing effect, a boost up circuit has to be used. However, the boost up circuit tends to be suffered by leakage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,464 discloses a flashing light circuit structure that employs light emitting diodes (LEDs) controlled by an integral circuit. The LEDs are not spread on any object so that it takes a lot of time to positioning the LEDs on the object such as shoes or hats, and the LEDs are easily broken by foreign impacts.
The present invention intends to provide a flashing device wherein the LEDs are connected to a plate which is received in a transparent envelope, and to an integral circuit by wires. A switch is connected to the wire so as to activate the LEDs.